


Let's give them a spankin!

by TheDekuWhoLaughs



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDekuWhoLaughs/pseuds/TheDekuWhoLaughs
Summary: Just thought of this idea a few weeks ago when I binged The Boys. This won't be a full on story, just some one shots.





	1. Hughie Protects Izuku

Pain

That was the only thing Izuku was feeling right now. As if this day couldn't get any worse. First he was late to class when Kachann caught him and burned him with his quirk, claiming he didn't need his quirkless ass to save him from the Sludge Villain and repeated what he said to him four days ago. 

"Take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!"

Of course that wasn't the worst thing said to him that day. What hurt most was what All Might said to him that day;

"No young man, without a quirk you cannot be a hero."

The teacher reprimanded him for being late in front of the class and gave him a detention. After a day of insults and bruises, Izuku left detention and was just about to get home when five classmates of his took him into an alleyway and started to beat him up. Kicks to the stomach, punch to the face, burns to his body and one student (a muscle quirk that prevented him from wearing a shirt) was beating on him so bad every punch was agony.

"Quirkless Freak!"

"Worthless!"

"Go jump off a bridge!"

If god was real, then he was a world heavyweight cunt like his friend's coworker told him. Izuku can now feel his nose breaking, blood seeping from his eyes, ears, mouth etc. Looks like this morning was the final moment he saw his moth-

"GET OFFA HIM!"

Izuku tried to open his eyes but it was hard to since his eyes were all puffed up and bloody from the assault. The person who yelled was wearing a long black coat with jeans and was running towards the group with a belt in his hands. He had it wrapped around his left fist with the metal buckle flailing around. He had on a pissed off face that screamed you're fucked. Izuku focused more and saw that it was none other than Hughie who he met that day of the Sludge Villain incident. The boy with the muscle quirk got up to confront him but Hughie was faster and with his right fist punched him straight across his face, causing the kid's lower jaw to fly off embedding the jaw into the wall next to them. Now all four remaining bullies were left scared shitless.

Hugh Campbell was very much pissed off. When he met Izuku Midoriya four days ago, the kid greatly reminded him of himself when he was a kid in Scotland. He grew up in New York but his family visited Scotland a lot when he was a kid. The kids in the town where his parents grew up made fun of him for not being a true Scotsman and for his "useless" quirk. Hughie could sense someone's emotions just by looking at someone's eyes for five seconds and change them from calm to angry to sadness. The kids saw it as useless but his two friends in town (three now that him and Zuku are friends) saw it as something awesome. So when he saw Izuku getting his ass kicked by a bunch of thugs, all he saw was red. 

This must be how Butcher feels when he sees a Supe on tv

The kid with the lower jaw gone was on his knees trying to say something but couldn't as his tongue was flapping around. The only sounds he could make were gurgling noises. He was holding his mouth or what was left of it as he looked up but was swiftly put down as he was kneed to the face. After that, Hughie made quick work of the bullies. Using his belt, he whacked one kid on the side of his head with it and kicked him in the balls. He saw the girl with the fire quirk lift her hands so he quickly dodged out of the way as he ran towards her, grabbed her hands and twisted them, ripping her flesh and bones. Hughie was hit across the head by some kid with a rock quirk but Hughie took care of him easily. He grabbed the boy with sharp teeth and rammed his face into his arm made of rock. The teeth either broke off or went through the stone and into the kid's arm. As he tried to wrench the guy's teeth off his arm, he was knocked out by Hughie's belt covered fist. All that was left of the bullies were bloody writhing bodies who were knocked out cold or suffering from excruciating pain.

The little bastards will live

Hughie immediately turned his attention to Izuku whose face was all black and blue. His uniform was ripped and he could see 3rd degree burns on his arms, legs, stomach and chest along with some nasty bruises. Izuku looked up at Hughie and all he said was;

"You came…...mate"

Hughie picked up Izuku and ran towards his car, many people were staring at Izuku in horror. As he placed Izuku in the backseat, the bully with the removed jaw staggered out of the alleyway and walked into public. Bystanders were horrified at the young man's face and saw that he was pointing in the direction of Hughie who quickly got into the car and fled the scene.

"Hold on Zuku, I got something at my place that will heal you in no time!"

Arriving at his place which was the back of a bakery, Hughie carefully removed his friend from the backseat and through the door that lead to the basement. Inside was a bed, desk, tv and all the things you'd expect a twenty four year old to have. As he laid Izuku in bed, Hughie crouched down and pulled out a suitcase that was under his bed. He placed it on his desk and opened it. Inside was an IV bag that was labeled Compound V. It was highly risky but Hughie would do anything for Izuku.

May cost $35 trillion and Butcher will kill me but ...Zuku deserves to live.

Hughie placed the bag on the IV pole and took out a needle and catheter. Very quickly, he slid the needle into a vein and watched as the blue substance went into Izuku's body. Since this version of Compound V was refined and pure, it would take a bit of time for Izuku's body to heal. What Hughie knew about this version is that it's used by Vought American to give Supes in America the edge needed to make their quirk more powerful. Just take a look at Captain Celebrity. One thing's for certain: Izuku is definitely going to manifest a quirk after taking in the whole bag.


	2. Surprise

Yagi Toshinori was shocked by what he was seeing along with Midnight, Aizawa, Vlad King, Present Mic and Hound Dog. A few hours ago, Nedzu called in the staff of UA about a mysterious package that was delivered to him. The reason he called in the staff was due to the contents inside of the package. The head of the up and coming hero Hokushu whose quirk allowed him to form sharp claws that came out of his fingers was inside the box with a folder nailed to the head with a screw. Nedzu carefully removed the thumbtack and grabbed the folder. He opened it and a look of disgust and outrage was upon his face. Yagi spoke up before anyone else.

"What is it sir?"

Nedzu showed them what disgusted him and all the other staff members were shocked and outraged at what they were seeing. Inside the folder were incriminating photos of Hokushu committing sex acts with children with all of the children crying and in pain. Looking at Toshinori, you could see the most angry face he's made in years and he should be angry. This scumbag became a hero just to satisfy his deviant and depraved urges. Midnight absolutely exploded.

"THAT FUCKING FREAK! I'M GLAD SOMEONE OFFED HIM!"

"This form of justice isn't right Kayama! Even if he was a sicko, he deserved a fair trial!"

"Shut it Aizawa! I hope whoever did this made him suffer!"

Nedzu speaking interrupted their argument.

"The person also sent an address where they want us to meet and a note; 'Show up at 11 pm but bring any more heroes or police, we're posting this online along with All Might's secret.' This is very bad."

Toshinori froze right there and then. Someone knew his secret! Now this was a very dangerous situation. Nedzu advised that only him, Yagi, and Shouta would go to the meeting so as not to spook them. They would also bring the package with them to ask them a few more questions about the butchering. As they headed to the address they noticed that it was taking them out of the city and into the countryside where they pulled up into the parking lot of a warehouse. They got out of the car and walked to the front of the building. Looking around, they saw nothing. Aizawa was getting tired of this game.

"Where are they? The note said to show up here."

Just then, the warehouse door started to open which prompted Yagi to transform into All Might and Eraserhead to get into defensive mode. As the doors were pulled apart, they saw four people standing next to each other, all wearing long black coats. The right one was male, black and very tall at 7 feet, looked like he could rival All Might in terms of height and possibly strength. The man next to him had black hair and a sadistic grin. Next to him was very well-known to Aizawa, it was the man who crippled 5 middle school students and ran away with one student. And next to him couldn't be recognized due to the green fire surrounding his whole head but if you looked close enough, it looked like he was glaring. The man with a grin on his face spoke first.

"So you got our package then?"

"Yes, you can have it back."

Shouta threw the box 4 feet from them and out rolled Hokushu's head which stopped the man's feet. He picked up the head and smiled at it. He threw it carelessly behind him.

"That twat was a fuckin child rapist. If he is your idea of a hero, you are fucked in the head as he is."

All Might was getting tired of this nonsense.

"Who are you!" 

"Names Butcher, the tall one is Mother's Milk, the one next to me is Scotsman and the green guy is Emerald Fire."

Outcast then walked up to the principal and the two heroes next to him and started to dissipate his fire. As it fully went away, All Might's heart collapsed at who it was. It was young Midoriya Izuku who now had a scar going over his right eye, the child he said couldn't be a hero. Izuku looked up at the hero and smiled.

"Hello All Might, shouldn't you be in your deflated form?"

Meanwhile

"Do you want more tea Koko?"

Eri was currently playing tea party with Kimiko aka the Female aka Koko as Eri calls her. Usually, if someone tried to touch her they'd either lose their hand or face, both if she hasn't had a chocolate lime in a while. But here she was with a big smile on her face sitting at the table with her adopted little unicorn sister with Terror sitting on a chair with a pink sun hat strapped on his head, panting as he enjoyed playing with the new girl. The desserts were Apples, Strawberries and Chocolate covered limes. Looking back, The Female enjoyed killing the Eight Precepts of Death, especially when she ripped off Overhaul's hands and sliced his face off. The smile on her face mean't two things: she enjoyed playing with Eri and enjoyed seeing Chisaki squirm around in absolute pain until he died an hour later. Overall, Kimiko was happy. Now if only she convinced Izuku to tell her where Bakugou Katsuki lives. She wasn't gonna kill him, she was just going to dip his hands into liquid nitrogen and smash them with a hammer. Nothing too gruesome


	3. Confrontation

Butcher walked into the building just casually as he scratched his beard and headed to the receptionist. It was a young woman in her 20's with orange hair, brown eyes, slender form and a business dress that left some cleavage open. She looked up and blushed as she saw Butcher walking up to her.

This'll be easy

"Hello love, do you think you can help me?" Said Butcher in the most sweetest tone.

"Of course sir, how can I help you?"

Butcher reached into his coat and took out his wallet. He flipped it open and showed his CIA badge and ID. The receptionist eyes bulged at the badge since this was serious. What did a government agent want with them?

"I'm here to ask Hisashi Midoriya some questions. Is he in at the moment?"

"Oh-um yes! He is actually but he's kinda busy r-right now."

"Won't be long, just need to ask him some questions real quick. Just tell me where his office is, it'll be quick."

"W-well since it's just questions, his office is on the 11th floor on the right with Executive under his name."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Butcher turned away from the receptionist and walked to the elevators. He entered one and pushed the button for the 11th floor. As he went up, Butcher was scowling as he thought about Midoriya.

Fucker refuses to send his family money yet he has a camaro in the parking lot.

The elevator door opened and Butcher walked out and looked to the right. Spotting the office, he walked towards it as many office workers were peeking out of their cubicles wondering why this man was walking to the office of their boss. Butcher knocked on the door and heard Midoriya's voice.

"Come in"

Butcher walked in and closed the door. Midoriya Hisashi was sitting behind the desk which had picture frames of him with various women. That already pissed off Butcher, reminding of his old man when he lived in the East End. Butcher took a seat across from the desk as Hisashi closed the blinds to his office with a remote.

"I understand that you are a government agent. My receptionist phoned me that you were heading up."

"She did? Well Mr. Midoriya, I'm here on a personal matter."

"What matter?"

"Your wife and son."

Hisashi gritted his teeth at the reminded failures he had as family. He married a timid defect who gave birth to a quirkless brat. Smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"What about them? That slut and quirkless brat have been hounding me for money nonstop. I have bills to pay myself."

"So that's why you've been ignoring Inko's calls. Well I'm here to say this; you are a fucking twat who wipes his cum on banknotes and whores and leaves nothing for his wife and kid. Reminds me of my scumbag father."

"What did you call me?!"

"A. Twat. Who. Wipes. His. Cum. On. Banknotes. I have videos of you doing that actually."

Now smoke and a little fire were coming out of Hisashi's mouth. As he went to grab the phone on the desk to call security, Butcher reached across the desk and pulled him over it and onto the floor. He placed his mouth to keep him from screaming. Fire was coming out and hitting Butcher's hand but it barely burned.

"Shh shh shh. You don't want your employees to see this do you?"

As Hisashi struggled, Butcher went for the old 'getting assholes to do as their told technique'. He grabbed Hisashi's privates and squeezed. This caused Hisashi to try and scream for help but couldn't due to his mouth being covered.

"MMMMMMHHMHH!" 

Tears began to run down his cheeks as blood was seeping out from his pants. Butcher loosened his grip and now put on his 'giving orders' face.

"Listen here cuntbag, you're gonna do two things. One, you're gonna give your family money to live on. It may take away from your whore funds but you can live without it, can you?"

Hisashi quickly nodded and Butcher smiled. 

"The second thing is you will email me records of all the shipments Vought American have been sending through your company since the day they took your contract. Nod if you agree."

Again, Hisashi nodded so Butcher let him go. Hisashi grabbed his privates in agony as Butcher walked to the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Hisashi and said one more thing.

"Just so you know, your son isn't quirkless anymore but I highly doubt he'd want a relationship with you after all you've done."

Butcher left as soon as he said those words and slammed the door shut. Hisashi struggled to get up as he steadied himself with the windowsill. To his horror, his brand new camaro was smashed in with a cinder block that was next to it. Today was a good day for Butcher.


	4. Hard Truth

Butcher: "Let me tell you something little girl, the only thing God does when he looks at us is jerk off when he sees kids dying of cancer or getting tortured."

Shiozaki: "How dare you?! Our Lord is merciful for letting you live for so long knowing what kind of man you are!"

Now Butcher was having fun with this conversation. She's the type of kid who would join the Believe movement in America. Knowing the homo Ezekiel, he'd probably corrupt this girl. So all Butcher's doing is saving her.

Butcher: "Well if God's so merciful, why are people raped, murdered, tortured and beaten everyday? Wouldn't he save them instead?"

Shiozaki: "He-"

Butcher: "And if man is supposed to be made in the image of that white haired geezer, than he must be a rapist then huh?! Like the hero who raped my WIFE!"

Shiozaki opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. The implication that a hero raped this man's wife was horrifying. But she tried to make him see sense.

Shiozaki: "Then he is not a true hero. He is a monster masquerading as a man of God!"

Butcher: "So why does your god allow him to become the face of heroics in america, the most influential country on the planet? Over a billion people, especially children, look up to that cunt like he's the second coming of Christ? All while kids with no quirks are being fucked over and others with powerful quirks are regarded as saints?"

Shiozaki: "Because it is part of-"

Butcher: " 'God's infante plan', right? If that's true, then what's the end goal of this 'plan'? Death war and disease ever since the beginning of time and for what? A book some fools made up while they were busy shoveling herbs up their noses? 'God split the sea for Moses'? What a crock of shit!"

Shiozaki: "But…"

Butcher: "Look, lil' miss: I'm not saying this to fuck with you or make you cry- that's the furthest from my mind. I'm telling you this because the sooner you realize the cluster-fuck of a sham you've been sold will lead you nowhere, the sooner you can think clearly and focus on what really matters to you on this Earth."

With that said, Butcher left class 1-B with Ibara struggling to find comfort in prayer but couldn't.

Meanwhile

"You are a fucking honte à dame france."

Frenchie was currently in the boy's dorm hallway where he encountered Yuga. Seeing how this boy uses his quirk and french heritage to his advantage of being a hero, he decided to take him down a peg.

"How dare you call me a honte?! I was born in Paris France."

"Just because you were born in France, doesn't make you one morveuse. Look at you, flaunting around like a strip-teaseuse dans une discothèque. You're nothing but an insult to France which is already turning to shit!"

Aoyoma had never experienced a fellow Frenchman or anyone for that matter berate him for trying to be a hero.

"Two years ago, I had to watch the Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial get absolutely destroyed by some fucking Supes and Villains. My ancestors who fought in WW2 were buried there and I had to watch as all their bodies were being desecrated by those assholes. But what's worse is that they replaced that cemetery with a cemetery for Supes! That is the worst insult to happen to the greatest generation in history. I suggest you wake up and clean the merde de vos yeux."

As Frenchie left, Yuga had tears in his eyes. He had ancestors buried there and he was basically insulting them as well.

Butcher was walking to Principal's Nedzu's office until he was stopped by Yamada Hizashi and Aizawa Shouta. They both glared at him.

"What do you wankers want?"

Hizashi looked at him fiercely and opened his mouth.

"Nedzu already told us about the blackmail that has allowed your organization access to UA. But don't think you'll get away with this."

"Oh I won't? Well I think you shouldn't be concerned about me. It's Yuki you should be worried about."

Shouta immediately grabbed Butcher by the collar and pulled him close.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Butcher took Shouta's hands and wrenched them free from his collar.

"Relax wanker, I didn't do anything to your cat. She's fine."

Butcher pulled up his smartphone which showed Yuki, a snowy white cat, on live camera. At first, Aizawa was relieved until an english bulldog came behind Yuki as if it were waiting for orders.

"Terror…......fuck it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how I can improve and give me ideas on what to write for this story.

It was eight 'o clock and Mother's Milk, Butcher and Mallory were very unhappy about this meeting. Normally it was them making the dates and times but all of a sudden, Yagi, Sir Nighteye and Nedzu get in touch with them demanding they meet at the same place where they first met: the building where The Boys have made their official meeting point.

"What the hell you cunts want?" Asked Butcher who was ticked off that they were demanding a meeting. Sir Nighteye reached into his suit and took out a photograph.

"It's about these two." The photograph he had was of Izuku and Eri eating ice cream in the park and were very happy. Now Mallory was pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you following us?!"

Nedzu quickly spoke up before a fight could begin. All Might may be powerful but Mother's Milk was a whole other story.

"They were sent to us by an anonymous source. We are concerned however with the children you are getting involved in your operations." Said Nedzu

"Not only did you corrupt young Midoriya with your ideology but you have brought a little girl into your group! I will not stand for that!" Exclaimed All Might

"Weren't you the one who broke Izuku's dream of being a hero?" Asked Mother's Milk with a smirk. This caused All Might to flinch and look away. Butcher went on to add to the conversation.

"You tore him down but we built him back up. Now Agent Emerald Fire is the best heavy hitter we've had. Little Eri or should I say Agent Rewind will be a fine lil lass. The Boys will take good care of-"

"That girl was tortured for her whole life and you're just going to have her kill people?!" Yelled out Sir Nighteye 

"At least we saved her and destroyed the fucks that hurt her. What did you do, you just stopped that Supe in training of yours from rescuing her just so you could gather more evidence." Said Mother's Milk

"What I'm concerned about is the children which is why we are here." Said Nedzu. Mallory crossed his arms and glared at the animal.

"What do you want animal?"

"We want Izuku Midoriya and Eri released into our custody." Said Nedzu

"No." Said Butcher, plain and simple. Alk Might was getting angry.

"I understand what I did was wrong in telling young Midoriya he couldn't become a hero but that doesn't mean he has to be forced to work for you!" Said Yagi as he began to march up to them but Mother's Milk stood in front of his path. If Yagi was in his All Might form, the CIA agent would be a few inches taller than All Might and was possibly just as strong as All Might himself.

"You know what's more wrong? 35 years ago, over 1 million men, women, and children were killed in South America in a genocide that lasted 5 months simply because they were quirkless. Where were the fuckin Supes then? Sucking corporate dick and licking up their cum, claiming they had no right to enter sovereign soil. In the 300 years that I've been alive, I've never seen so much nihilism before in my life until now." Said Mallory

"....300?" Said Sir Nighteye 

"Yes. My name is Colonel Greg Mallory and I was born on May 22nd, 1917. Let me tell you something, the Japs I killed, your ancestors, would be very ashamed of how much their descendants have been corrupted by greed."

Sir Nighteye, All Might and Nedzu were stunned at how this man could have been alive for so long but also knew what he said was right.

"I'm going to say this once; do not follow us, we will get in touch with you not vice versa and you definitely will not be getting those kids. Good night." Said Mallory as The Boys left to the car leaving the two heroes and one principal in the warehouse.

Meanwhile

"I take it you two apart of The Boys if I'm correct little listeners?" Said Hizashi to The Female who stood in the bakery quietly with Eri looking behind her legs at the loud hero. As Izuku, Kimiko, and Eri were busy in the basement hanging out (Frenchie and Hughie were off spying on Endeavor), a knock on the shop window prompted Izuku to look at the security camera. On it displayed Hizashi and Aizawa standing at the door with Hizashi happily waving at the camera and Aizawa sighing at his partner's antics. All three went up the stairs and to the front of the store. Kimiko went up to the door and unlocked it, stepping back a couple of feet to put some distance between them. Both the teachers went in and looked around the place for any traps but found none. They refocused their vision on the team which brings us to the present.

"Love that outfit of yours little one!" Hozashi was referring to Eri who had on purple pants, black shirt and her very own black coat just her size. She mustered up her own glare at him but it ended causing her to look more adorable.

"What do you two want?" Asked Izuku

"We came here to convince you and Eri to come with us." Said Aizawa. Izuku scoffed.

"And why would I do that? Are you going to try and turn me or Eri into a Supe?"

"I am not here to convince you to become a hero. You've already lost that privilege but we cannot allow you two to continue living with these…..sociopaths" said Aizawa. Izuku soon had on a scowl.

"Sociopaths huh? Then what do you call the thugs that nearly beat me to death simply because I was quirkless? The Boys have been the only ones in my life who've helped me when I thought my life was gone. The day All Might told me I couldn't be a hero was the hero fanboy in me died and I started seeing the true souls of heroes." Said Izuku

That stupid oaf! Thought Aizawa. Hizashi tried advancing but a quick swipe from Kimiko backed him off. Aizawa shut off her quirk but Izuku soon held up his left hand which was engulfed in green fire.

"I'm only going to say this once: leave me and my sister alone." Said Izuku. Aizawa tried to retort but Hizashi knew this was a lost cause and put his hand on the underground hero's shoulder. Aizawa stood for a few seconds and turned around, leaving the bakery. Leaving the three young people alone in the store.


	6. Fascist

BOOM

SMASH

These were the sounds Mina, Yuga, Katsuki, Ochako and Iida were hearing. All the UA hero students and staff were at the Wild Wild Pussycat training camp for the summer and the four heroes in training were on their way to their beds to sleep for the night after sneaking out to hear Katsuki's story with his interaction with Butcher when they heard sounds of fighting in the forest. 

"We need to alert the teachers!" Said Iida but Katsuki was having none of it. He ran to the locations of the sound with the other four following him. As they catch up to Bakugou the sounds of fighting stopped but now talking was in its place. 

"Why the Fuhrer allied with you yellow mongrels I will never know."

As the five teenagers they came across a large clearing where there were fires, scorch marks and craters in the field. What brought their attention were the two people in the middle. Katsuki immediately yelled out one of the person's names

"MIDORIYA!". 

Izuku was in a state of disrepair. His coat was destroyed leaving him in his gray jeans and black t-shirt which was torn. His face was all bloodied up and bruised with swelling cutting off his left eye's sight. His body was covered in numerous burns which didn't appear to be fire related. He was being held up by the collar by a large man who could rival the size of Mother's Milk. He had on a reddish orange outfit with a german eagle on his chest, black hair, bruises on his face, an ugly burn mark across his stomach and had a bandage over his left eye. But what really brought their attention was the cape he was wearing. It was a Nazi Swastika flag that was flaying in the wind. He turned his attention to the teens.

"What do we have here: mehr schräg äugige Untermenschen? They said to only deal with the group but now, I will show you what true Aryan Superiority looks like."

He held out Izuku with one hand and slowly walked towards the group with sparks of electricity coming out of his mouth. Katsuki snarled and got into defensive mode. He would have attacked this nazi fuck but he didn't want to hurt Izuku. After all, he was trying to change their ways. Yuga and Mina were terrified but didn't want to show it. They knew the risks of being a hero but this was life or death and this was the real deal. Ochako was scared but her internship with Gunhead would be put to the test. Iida was determined to save Izuku. He had him to thank for stopping Stain from crippling or possibly killing his brother Tensei. He hoped somebody would realize their gone and look for them. The man smirked.

"Do honestly think you slant eyes have what it takes to even stop me, let alone lay a finger on me." Said the man as he lowered Izuku to the ground but with his hand on his neck. Unbeknownst to him, Izuku had opened his good eye and took the chance.

"I will stomp all you into the groAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku had his hand on his crotch and was burning his dick at an extreme heat. The man let him go and kicked him into a tree, causing Izuku to be knocked out. The man grabbed his crotch in pain.

"Verdammter Mischling,du hast mein wiener ruiniert! I will ki-"

"DIE!"

Katsuki threw an explosive punch into the man's chest throwing him back. Yuga fired his laser into his back catching his nazi cape on fire. The man retaliated by opening his mouth and spewed out lightning towards them. They all jumped out of the way with Iida using his speed to knock over the man by kicking his legs. When this happened, Ochako launched a tree log over him and released gravity. The log kept the man from getting up but lightning exploded the tree. He got up slowly looking very pissed. Last but not least, Mina threw acid directly onto his face, rendering him blind. 

"I CANNOT SEE! Verdammte japanische Gören!" Yelled the man as he flew off into the sky in a mad dash. Seeing he was gone, the group released a breath but Ochako remembered someone very important.

"IZUKU!" 

She ran to his body where he was starting to regain consciousness. As he opened his eye, he saw Ochako in his line of sight with Mina, Yuga, Iida and Katsuki surrounding him. Ochako put her hand gently on Izuku's cheek.

"A-are you alright?" 

"Nev ...never better Chako. Caught me off guard but It's safe to say he won't be having children anytime soon."

Iida looked at the sky and then to Izuku.

"Midoriya..who was that?"

"That-t Iida...w-was Stormfront."

"KIDS!"

The six teens looked behind them (in front of him in Izuku's case) and saw Tora, Mandalay, Aizawa and Ragdoll running to them. Izuku sighed, knowing he was going to reveal a lot of secret information in order to get out fast and alert The Boys about Stormfront.


	7. History

"Oh my god!"

That was one man shouted on video that Izuku was watching. The clip was taken from the U.S. Library of Archives and it was 216 years old. The date of the news clip was September 11th, 2001 and the video was showing a commercial airplane crash into the South Tower, causing a mass explosion. This was being seen in the basement of the bakery with only Greg Mallory and Izuku Midoriya inside. The reason Izuku was watching this was thanks to Colonel Mallory. To show Izuku who the TRUE heroes were before all this quirk bullshit came into existence.

"343 Firefighters and 71 police officers died saving people in the Twin Towers. They risked their lives to save them and All Might has the audacity to insult police officers and firefighters?! He can go fuck off and die."

That's what Mallory said to Izuku after he told the colonel what All Might said to him to cushion the blow of telling him he can't become a hero.

"You can always become a police officer, paramedic or firefighter. They get insulted for not being real heroes but those are still admirable careers. Nothing's wrong with dreaming my boy, just make sure they're realistic."

You call police officers who rushed into a situation to save someone not real heroes? Thought Izuku. But what Greg said next shook Izuku to the core.

"9/11 is one of the many reasons I want to bring down Vought American." Said Greg

"What do you mean?" Asked Izuku 

"They funded it." 

"What?! But the official report-"

"Tell me Izuku; do you really think of 19 drug addicted whore lovers are capable of hijacking four commercial airliners with only boxcutters and fly a plane into their targets while being directed by a raghead in the Middle East?"

"I…" 

Izuku had nothing to say after hearing Greg's part, it made a kind of sense. Greg sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can still remember 9/11 like it was yesterday. Six months before, the CIA have been collecting all kinds of evidence to use against Vought American. Reports involving defective weapons being sold to the US Military and used in Iraq, Human Experimentation with Compound V, and Ethnic Cleansing in Africa, Asia and South America by one of VA's private security firm Red River. From what I gathered after the attack, Vought knew about all the evidence that were in the North and South tower with some also at the Pentagon. But they couldn't just break into the offices and just steal them, it would draw too much suspicion to throw off of them. The CEO decided why not make it look like an accident. They hired 19 assholes to hijack the planes and they made sure the four with them could actually fly a plane."

"Wait, why did they need a fourth plane if they just needed three?" Asked Izuku 

"They thought; hey, why not knock off the president while we're at it? George Bush was in office at the time and kept Vought American from getting military contracts like every president since Gerald Ford. However, that went to shit when the president after Bush was elected. Sucked off Vought American when they got the ability to accept government contracts. That was also the year the baby showed up with the quirk but that's another story. Now where was I?"

"You were talking about the hijackers."

"Ah yes. Those hijackers were picked up from around the country. These didn't even qualify as terrorists. They were just a bunch of idiots on the internet spouting out how America needs to submit to Islam and fix the women but all they did was jerk off to porn. Vought thought they would be perfect and hired them. I was there that day in the North Tower; the 98th floor. I was with some officials looking over evidence when that damn plane hit the 95th floor. The impact was so big the explosion spread into the room. I already had Compound V inside so I survived with some 2nd degree burns. The others however, were charred to the bones. You ever try walking through fire? The heat makes your skin crack and your hair starts to catch on fire. As I descended, I heard something rumbling outside but I thought those were just floors crumbling. I was able to make it out of the worst areas but I was barely on the 14th floor when the building came down. Being stuck under rubble is very unpleasant but I managed to get the shit off me and make it out of the rubble. As I walked away, I was covered in white ash so people thought I was caught in the ash when the tower collapsed. I looked around and saw that the South Tower had collapsed and I got news from an officer that two more planes crashed at the Pentagon and in Pennsylvania. When I heard the word Pentagon, I knew Vought had something to do with this."

"Then the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan?"

"Were mere ploys. When Bin Laden appeared claiming that he planned 9/11, the American people wanted justice to what happened. Bush was already unpopular so he thought a good way to boost his rating were capturing the mastermind of 9/11. But where did that get America?"

"8 years in Iraq and 26 years in Afghanistan. And those countries still have Terror groups" answered Izuku

"Exactly. That new terror group, the Islamic Caliphate Army, has already taken all of the Middle East and North Africa and from what my Intel had gathered, are planning an invasion of Europe."

"Aren't the heroes in Europe doing anything?" Asked Izuku 

"All of the EU states have drafted all military aged men into the army, including all heroes in case of an invasion. But I doubt they'll be able to stem the Caliphate from invading and quite possibly taking over. To keep it simple Izuku; Quirks have screwed us over"


	8. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comment what you would like to see.

It was a lovely day to get out and go on for a drive. The sun was out and the birds were in the air chirping their little hearts out. Butcher found this part of Japan to be very lovely: reminded him of the drives he and Becca would take at night in the countryside. With Terror at his side in the passenger seat, it was almost the same. But with one small problem.

"Fuckin Supes love to shit up the skies." Said Butcher as he saw Hawks flying above him towards a location. 

Butcher was on his way to Izuku's apartment to talk to his mother about moving out. After seeing the kind of deplorable shit the building was in, no way in hell was he going to let Izuku and his mother live there anymore. He found them a nice apartment that was close to the bakery. He already placed a deposit on it with a 10 year lease, assuring that the Midoriya's will be able to save a nest egg for the future. Besides, Butcher already made sure Hisashi would resuming his Alimony and Child Support payments. If not ...well, how would the asshole like having his dick kneed 5 times? As Butcher kept thinking up ways to punish Hisashi, yelling broke his train of thoughts. He parked the car and was walking up the stairs to the floor where the Midoriya's lived. 

"NO! You are late with the rent for three weeks! Either pay me now or get out!"

Butcher looked round the corner and saw Inko Midoriya being yelled at by some dirty old man who wore suspenders which he guessed was the landlord of this shithole. Mrs. Midoriya had her hands clasped in front of her and was in tears.

"Mr. Hanato please! I don't have the 45,000 yen to pay you, I can barely put food on the table for me and my son with the job I have! Just give me more ti-"

"I don't care about your quirkless brat! Pay me or you're getting evicted today!"

"Please sir! Just give me more time."

Mr. Hanato sneered and eyed her up and down before returning to her face.

"Well Mrs. Midoriya, if you don't want to end up with the trash on the streets, I'll let you live here for a few more months rent free if you do some favors for me."

Mrs. Midoriya was not liking the sound of his voice but at this point, she was desperate for anything in order to keep her home.

"How about once a week, you come by my apartment and get to know me better if you know what I mean?"

Inko was horrified at what he was insinuating but before she could even respond, she was interrupted.

"Oi! Dickweed!"

Inko turned her head to the right and saw that it was William Butcher; her son's boss.

Butcher heard everything and pardon his french but he was fucking pissed at what this old pervert wanted. He walked up to them and Mr. Hanato got angry again.

"What do you want?!"

"I overheard what you were saying to this woman and let me just say; you are the most filthiest fucking pervert I've seen, heard and smelled. Seriously you twat, don't you ever shower?" Said Butcher

Mr. Hanato was pissed and marched up to him, having to look up due to Butcher being much taller.

"Listen here you jackass! This is between me and my tenant. So why don't youHRGHHHHH!!!"

Butcher took this moment to kick the old man in the balls as hard as he could, causing Hanato to land on his knees and try and relieve the pain in his testicles. Hanato looked up at Butcher who had a smile on his face.

"YOU FUCKER! I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN IN-"

"Terror…..watch him"

Mr. Hanato looked back down in front of him and saw an English Bulldog growling at him. Ready to attack him at the sudden possible movement. Butcher walked past the man and said:

"You make one move to get up, he'll rip your face off like a koala."

Butcher turned his attention to Inko who was a little shocked at the events that just transpired. He took her arm gently and brought her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Mr. Butcher, why are you here and what did you do?! You could get in serious trou-"

"Pack all your stuff Mrs. Midoriya, including your son's. Both of you are leaving this place right now."

"But where will-"

"I've already placed a down payment on an apartment not far from here. And I visited your husband recently and I personally reminded him the importance of paying his dues so you will definitely be getting money from him soon enough."

"I...I-I don't know what to say." Said Inko as tears were starting leak from her eyes. 

"Don't say anything. Just pack all your stuff and your son's and we'll be out of here." Said Butcher.

He was soon taken aback by the small woman who gave him a hug. He didn't know what to do at first but gave into it.

"T-t-thank y-you!" Exclaimed Inko as the rivers of tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Yes well it's nothing. Just get ready to leave or we'll probably find the old man outside with his pants and drawers ripped up." Said Butcher. Inko released him from the hug and got out to suitcases from the closet. She packed up her things and belongings while Butcher packed up Izuku's stuff as well. 

'He really did do it' thought Butcher when he looked around Izuku's room where the walls and shelves were empty of anything hero related. All those All Might merchandise, pisters and figures Izuku had were now in a dumpster, broken down into ashes by the fire Izuku had lit. Butcher had already packed up the kid's clothes and took the suitcase to the front door where Inko was waiting. As she looked around the apartment for the last time, Butcher could have sworn she said "good riddance".

The two walked out of the apartment and Mr. Hanato was still there lying on the ground with Terror glaring at him while showing his teeth. Butcher whistled for him as he walked by the pathetic man's body.

"Come on Terror" said Butcher as he walked down the stairs but looked back at Inko who loomed over the landlord. She raised her foot and brought it down on his side, causing Mr. Hanato to cough painfully. She immediately began to walk away and down the stairs. Butcher helped take down the two suitcases and put them in the trunk of his car. When Butcher opened the back door for Terror, Inko graciously allowed Terror to sit in her lap in the passenger seat. Inko had taken a liking to Terror even though she was a little tense meeting the dog at first but grew to enjoy him. And Terror in his mind loved the green haired lady. She loved the stew that she made and was already on the list of people he liked. Butcher smiled at the interaction and closed the door. He got into the driver's seat and began driving Mrs. Midoriya to her new home. Butcher was thinking up another scheme.

'Maybe I'll visit the landlord again. But this time, I'll kick him right in the asshole.'


	9. Non-Canon

Yagi was extremely tired and this could be seen by the sweat on his face. He used up his three hours as All Might and it was starting to get painful as he neared his three hour mark. He knew his time as All Might is over and he desperately needed to find a successor for One for All. Yagi took out his keys to his apartment and opened his door. 

When he closes the door to his home, Hughie then attacks him. Yagi was shocked by the turn of events but nevertheless, he tried to defend himselfThe brunette delivers a hard uppercut to Yagi's side, grazing his never-healing scar. The blonde immediately howls in pain. He falls to the floor from the unexpected assault, clutching his wounded torso. He desperately tries to crawl away from his attacker, grabbing for the doorknob, only then to feel a force grabbing a handful of his golden mane and thrown roughly onto his coffee table. Yagi broke his fall with his hands, causing shards of glass to be embedded into his hands. Butcher pounced on the man, almost straddling him before beginning to mercilessly rain down hit after hit upon him. Soon Yagi's eye was black and blue, is nose crooked, lip busted and swollen and face cracked in blood from his nose and mouth. He coughed in agony and swallowed to try to hold back the blood and bile bubbling up to his mouth. Butcher got off of him and stared down at him with a smirk.

"W-who...who a-are you?"

Butcher took out a folder from inside his coat and opened it.

"Toshinori Yagi, 47 years old, Quirkless…..did you tell Midoriya Izuku any of this?"

Yagi's mouth gaped open when he saw the photograph of the young middle schooler's body on the ground after jumping from the roof of the school. When he saw the news about the suicide, he felt nothing but shame and regret. When the young boy asked him if a quirkless person could become a hero, All Might said no. He believed that the boy would just get himself killed and telling him no would persuade him to choose another life choice; he even suggested other safer careers that were just as admirable. But when he saw Izuku save the blonde boy from the slime villain, he did what all heroes couldn't do at the time. He moved his body before he thought of a plan. After saving the two boys, he tried to talk to the green haired boy but the media got in his way. After getting away from them, he desperately tried to find the boy but couldn't. The next day, Yagi regretted the words he gave to the young boy.

"The boy was fucked over the minute the doctor gave him his test results. But his last light in the darkness was his idol, you. He thought he could prove to the world the quirkless are just as capable to do the same things as the rest of the quirked you told him no.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking at the time!"

Butcher raised his eyebrow. "You didn't mean to but it happened anyway."

"It was a mistake on my part"

Hughie immediately charged at Toshinori and grabbed him by the face. After hearing from Izuku's mother and reading his journals, this kid had the capability to become something in the world. But after hearing how he was abandoned by his father, mistreated by his school, classmates (especially Bakugou Katsuki) and the advice All Might gave him, Hughie was pissed.

"You're fuckin hypocrite! You call driving a kid to suicide a mistake?!" Hughie seethed through his teeth.

"I thought I was protecting him! I tried to find him, to correct my wording but I was too late!" Said Yagi as he tried to get out of Hughie's grip.

"You were his hero! He was quirkless just like you! You could have at least told him 'anyone can be a hero' but no! You fucked him over!" Hughie was snarling and was winding his fist back for another thrashing.

Butcher placed his hand on Hughie's shoulder which stopped Hughie..

"Let go of him Hughie. I think the blonde wanker knows what he did."

Hughie's face was contorted with rage and anger. He glared at Yagi for a few more seconds until he roughly pushed him back and moved out of the way so Butcher could talk to him. Butcher crouched to Toshinori's level and placed his hand on his collar, twisting it.

"Now. You've been a bad man you little crippled fucker. But before I say anything, do you know what today is?"

"M-monday." Yagi was nervous because of the calm voice Butcher was speaking in. 

"Exactly. Now here's what you're going to do on Friday. You're going to have a press conference in your All Cunt form and you're GOING to tell everyone what happened to Izuku Midoriya. And by that, I mean from saving him from the slime and shit villain to telling him that he can't become a hero."

Yagi quickly shook his head in disbelief. "I can't do that! People will lose faith in me!I'm the Symbol of Peace and I have to be an exam-"

Butcher pulled Toshinori close to his face, grabbing a shard of glass from the coffee table and whispered:

"You do as I say or I will slit your throat right now and send those pictures of you transforming to the news stations across the world." Butcher had a smirk of amusement seeing how Yagi reacted to his threat.

Yagi kept quiet and nodded. 

"Good. Now before you interrupted me, you are going to tell the ABSOLUTE truth about the boy. Then, you are going to announce your retirement due to the failure of giving a young child hope, at least you will save some face and that will show everyone that you're human, not some invincible god who has no faults. Then, you are going to go volunteer at a quirkless support group for kids and maybe for once in your life, you can give a DAMN about the people you once belonged to. Then, you are going to write a letter to Midoriya's mother telling her if it will take you all your life begging her to forgive you then that's what you're going to do!" Butcher had a determined face that said do as I say or I'll fuckin kill you.

Yagi took in all the instructions he had to do. He was absolutely ashamed of himself for ignoring the community he was belonged to. The Quirkless made up 20% of the world's population but responsible for 78% of the world's suicides. Yagi never should have turned his back on them.

"Do you understand me? Because if you don't do these basic things, then I will put those photographs on the internet with the headline; All Might: Strong or Anorexic?"

Yagi nodded and had tears in his eyes because from the bottom of his heart, he knew he deserved this punishment. Butcher smiled and stood up.

"Let's go Hughie. I think he knows what's at stake. You better start thinking about what you're going to say to the whole world." Butcher chuckled at the deflated form of the greatest hero in the world. Supes start pissing their pants when they get caught with their secret. 

Hughie and Butcher left the apartment and closed the door, leaving Yagi as a sobbing mess.

"Young Midoriya...I'm so sorry." Yagi sobbed into his hands and closed his eyes. But in the darkness, all he saw was the picture of Izuku's dead body.


End file.
